BF Fanfic: Families
This story starts at the announcement of the unit revolution. Hogar: Which one are you going to get an autograph from? Alma: Not necessarily any of them.., But I want Atro's! He's so cool! Hogar: That's a he? Dude looks like a girl! Alma: Shut up! It's starting! Hogar: Excuse me? Lugina: I am proud to present these units made in your honor. No longer will the people of Grand Gaia have to fight, but instead they will summon units and buy them and become independent soldiers. I hope this is a start of a new, Braver Frontier. Alma: WOOHOO Crowd: CHEERS!!! Lugina: In addition, anything you take down with these units, apart from some giant criminals, can serve alongside your units. We have built an arena to fight using your units against friends squads. We are presenting our first units to these soldiers, Seria and Karl. If you fight brave like Vargas, Eze, Lance, Magress, Atro, and Selena, you too may have a unit to commemorate your bravery. Alma: Come on Daddy! Before the line is big! Hogar: My daughter? A fan girl? What did I do wrong as a parent? Alma and Hogar raced through the crowd, but were too late. They had only allowed one thousand people to get autographs per Hero. Alma: Aww! Why was Atro sold out? Hogar: Well, Magress still is signing autographs. One hero is better than none, right? Alma: I guess... Hogar and Alma go over to Magress's line, which was probably no where near the limit, and waited. When they got to the front, Hogar had gotten Alma excited. Alma: Can I pretty pretty please have your autograph? I love your and Vargas's teamwork! Magress: So you don't know about my pa- Hogar puts a finger to his lips and Magress nods. Magress: Want a Magress bobble head that's autographed? Alma: Eeek! A Magress bobble head! Cool! Hogar: She does want one. Magress whispers to Alma. Magress: Normally they're four thousand zel, but you can have it for free. Alma: YAY! Hogar takes the bobble head and tucks it in his coat pocket. They say thanks to Magress and head out of the arena. Alma: I got a bobble head, I got a bobble head! Hogar: Are you glad you got to get a Magress bobble head instead of an Atro one? Alma: Oh yeah... Atro... Hogar: YOU GOT TO MEET A HERO! Come on! Alma: He was kind of cool... All of a sudden, a woman came out of no where and was holding a gun to Alma's head Gunwoman: Hi there love. You are gonna join the travelling sisterhood or I'll blow your brains out. Hogar: You little... GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!! Hogar throws the Magress bobble head at the woman's head. Alma hits it away. Hogar: Alma... don't tell me you want to go with her... Alma: Gun person. What's your name? Gunwoman: They call me Rickel. Alma: Rickel. Can you make me a hero? Rickel: I can. Hogar: No. Alma, you're being rash! Alma: Daddy, I'll be fine. I'll be a traveler and later a hero. I'm sure that Rickel will let me see you often. Hogar: Ms. Rickel... Let me come with you. Alma breaks down and starts crying. She hugs Hogar and hands him the Magress bobble head. Alma: I love you Daddy. Alma and Rickel run off, leaving Hogar without anyone left.